


An Old Hurt

by Skyeec2



Series: Frosted Earth [19]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Injury, M/M, There's a bit of not good things in here, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 00:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12876294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: Scars serve to remind that a hurt has occurred here, both to those that bear them and those that caused them.





	An Old Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Time to add a bit of angst to the AU! Fair Warning; This is probably awful.

Learning that Vexen had returned from his mission seriously injured and without the information he’d been sent out to retrieve from the new world they’d recently discovered, left Xemnas… well, if he’d the heart to feel then he was sure he’d be experiencing something close to anger at the other’s failure. Leading to their current position.

Xemnas’ hand was wrapped around Vexen’s throat, pressing the taller Nobody back against the solid surface of the wall behind them with bruising force. Vexen’s own hands were clawing desperately at the grip around his throat, ice slowly forming around his fingers as survival instincts warred with the knowledge that attacking Xemnas would leave him worse off. The Academic could still breath under his hand but the threat that he wouldn’t be able to was present in Vexen’s mind, leaving him tense and unable to calm himself completely under Xemnas’ hand.

Xemnas stared at Vexen steadily, cold amber eyes meeting panicked bright green as Vexen’s chest rose and fell in rapid, shallow breaths. His other hand remained relaxed by his side, prepared for whatever decision he made within the next few moments.

“I thought you would know better than to return empty handed,” Xemnas started, watching the way already pale skin blanched ever further against the dark skin of his own hand. “Especially if you were going to return injured.”

“My apologies,” Vexen gasped, ice-covered hands holding onto his wrist. “Please, Xemnas, forgive me!”

“You’ve also forgotten your manners,” Xemnas remarked, brow furrowing at the slight as he tightened his grip around the other’s throat.

“Superior! My apologies, Superior!” Vexen rushed out, throat moving against his hand. Xemnas rewarded him by relaxing his hand a bit, allowing the other to breath a bit easier. “It will not happen again.”

“No, it won’t.” Xemnas agreed, taking Vexen’s promise and pulling the other forward towards him. The hand that had been wrapped around Vexen’s throat relaxed and rose to cup a pale cheek within his grip. “Else the consequences will only increase.”

Vexen’s brow furrowed in confusion, not grasping what he was saying. “Wha -?” he had started to say only for his words to be overwhelmed by a sharp scream of pain as Xemnas plunged one of his Ethereal Blades into the other’s side, the burning-hot weapon easily parting flesh until it almost emerged from Vexen’s back. Vexen’s scream broke off after a few moments to wet, pained sobs as agony overwhelmed his senses, leaving him grasping at Xemnas weakly as he held the Academic up.

“Hush now,” Xemnas breathed, voice low and soft as his free hand moving to card through straw-coloured hair in a comforting gesture. “You know you’ve brought this onto yourself, you need to experience the consequences of your actions.”

Vexen whimpered brokenly, trying and failing to keep his torso still with the blade still buried within him.

“And now you won’t make such foolish mistakes? Will you?” He asked, receiving a sharp shake of his head from the Nobody in his arms. “Good,” he breathed, removing his Blade from Vexen with a jerk and gaining another scream from the other.

He dismissed the weapon and pulled a Hi-Potion from a pocket, pressing it into pale, shaking hands and helping Vexen bring it to his mouth; it wouldn’t be enough to fully heal the damage done by his Blade, but it’d stop Vexen from fading. The scar that would inevitably be left behind would only serve as a reminder to Vexen; he still needed the Academic, the other wasn’t allowed to die just yet.

* * *

 

Terra stared at the ugly scar that starkly stood out against the pale skin of Even’s side, remembering exactly how he’d given it to the other. It wasn’t the first wound he’d left on the other, no that was the scar left when he’d pierced his heart, and it certainly wasn’t the last, but it was the most obvious when you looked at it.

There was no way to mistake the scar for anything else than his Ethereal Blade, the way the skin was burned around the circular wound was far too telling. Staring at the hideous scar, Terra couldn’t understand why the other man was fine with having him around. Terra knew that he wouldn’t have wanted himself around if he was Even.

“You’re staring,” Even pointed out, approaching where Terra was seated upon the bed and dropping to a crouch in front of him, attempting to meet ashamed blue eyes. Long fingers rose to Terra’s face, resting against his cheek and turning the other to look at him. “Care to share?”

“I don’t understand how you can still want me around,” Terra admitted quietly, letting Even’s hand guide him to face forward but keeping his eyes away from the other’s. One of his hands reached out hesitantly, hyper-aware of the way Even’s breath hitched as his hand came to rest against the skin under the scar. “ _I hurt you_.”

“You did,” Even agreed easily, drawing Terra’s stunned gaze to himself with his words. Terra blinked dumbly, unable to react to the fact that the other man agreed with him. “Multiple times, in fact.”

“Then why are you allowing this to happen?” Terra asked with a vague gesture between the two of them and the position they were in; Terra seated on Even’s bed with the other crouched in front of him, shirt unbuttoned, and hand pressed to Terra’s cheek. “You shouldn’t want anything to do with me.”

“But then I’d miss the chance to get to know you, without all of his extra bits.” Even explained with a shrug, moving his hand to the back of Terra’s neck and applying gentle pressure to guide the other forward. Terra followed the other easily, allowing Even to capture his mouth in a soft kiss. “And I very much enjoy the young man in front of me right now, despite what I experienced under Xemnas’ attentions.”

Terra’s brow furrowed at Even’s words but couldn’t find anything to directly disagree with the other about, so he remained silent, letting Even distract him from the conversation by engaging him in a few chaste kisses before pulling the other up to kneel over his lap and burying his face in the hollow of Even’s throat.

“Terra?” Even asked, voice dripping concern as his fingers curled into Terra’s soft brown hair.

He shook his head against the other’s skin, arms tightening where he’d wrapped them around Even’s form. Even sighed over him, relaxing completely in his grip and carding his long-fingers through Terra’s long hair, coping the movements Terra remembered doing for him when they were both Nobodies.


End file.
